medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega-Emperor
God Emperor (ゴッドエンペラー), known in English as Mega-Emperor, is a WEA-type Medabot that first appeared in Medarot 2. Description As the definitive weapon-type, Mega-Emperor is quite intimidating in his appearance. He shares a much closer resemblance to the mantis shrimp than his more robotic-looking predecessor, Robo-Emperor. As opposed to a bundle of snake-like projections, Mega-Emperor rests on a base with many small legs and his head features two pairs of antennas, one of which is used to generate "Gravity" attacks. Mega-Emperor's role in battle is obvious: overwhelming force. He maintains the same basic attack types as Robo-Emperor, though he uses different attacks in specific. The Head Part contains a Break weapon, whose boosted Rate of Success gives Mega-Emperor a great chance of landing Critical Hits. The Right Arm fires Missile attacks that will never miss. The Left Arm fires "Beam" shots that tear through inferior Medabots, being one of the few "Optic" parts with Chain Reaction. The legs are Tank-type, meaning no terrain can slow Mega-Emperor down; they also possess the highest combined Proximity and Remoteness of any Medabot legs in 2 Core. In the games 'In Medarot 2' Mega-Emperor is Dr. Armond's last resort, encountered deep in the Rubberobo Gang's secret lair under Medabot Island. He created three of them and triggering the release of their Limiter, sends them to attack the Phantom Renegade. Renegade manages to defeat them with his Metabee or Rokusho (dependent on version). The trio use the Kabuto, Kuwagata, and Bear Medals. Supposedly disabled, the lead Mega-Emperor suddenly attacks Renegade directly, injuring him and revealing his true identity. He then turns on Dr. Armond, summoning two Mega-Emperors to his side. Only Ikki remains to face three Mega-Emperrors in two consecutive robattles. Should Ikki manage to win both battles, the Medabots are beaten for good. In 2 Core, the Mega-Emperors are destroyed, while in the original Medarot 2, the Phantom Lady (a.k.a. Kirara) confiscates their Medaparts for more peaceful applications. Directly after Dr. Armond's trio is beaten, Ikki can robattle Babbyblu, supported by one Mega-Emperor and one Armorparadeen. In the postgame, Mega-Emperor's parts can finally be obtained as part of the Partsun Rally arc. When the parts for him, Wonder-Angel and Belzelga are brought to the event stage, a scientist claiming to be the Creator of the Game hijacks the three Medabots and challenges Ikki to one final robattle. Victory here will secure the three Medabots' place in the player's inventory. 'Strategy' A trio of Mega-Emperors is one of the most potent bosses in the entire series, here's a few suggestions to make the battle easier: *Do use: **Draken's Appeal Sound head will seal Medaforce and make them lose their first action. **Pushover attacks will, if timed during the targets' CHG phase, directly damage their heads and make them forget their actions. **Confuse them; they may accidentally shoot each other. **Equip Head and Arm Parts from Moai, Haniwa and Gorem to nullify their part attacks. ***Put one part from each onto your Leader, making it invulnerable to everything but Medaforce attacks. ***Or, only use Haniwa and Gorem's parts while stealing their Head uses. ***Kabuto Version players can use the Bear, Jellyfish and Tortoise Medal's second Medaforces to absorb their respective attacks. If equipped with parts to cover the other attacks (Moai and Haniwa parts on a Jellyfish Medabot, for example), you will be completely invulnerable for a time. **Use Banisher's "Reflect" actions to cancel and counter their attacks. *Do NOT use: **Berserk and "Snipe" actions will leave you unable to dodge - or worse, open to criticals. **Float and Tank legs gain no bonuses on any terrain, even Cyber. **Many Female parts are targeted by their medals - Shoot, Strike and Support in particular. Avoid using Pretty Prime's head as a replacement for Banisher's parts. 'In Medarot R' Mega-Emperor is a Medabot used by the Medal God alongside two Robo-Emperors. The player can obtain Mega-Emperor from the Part Collection by fighting Henry, who is ranked opponent number 1. 'In Medarot 3' Under the guise of the Phantom Lady, Kirara has the control of three Mega-Emperors, apparently the ones that caused riot in Medarot 2. The player can get the parts by defeating Kirara. 'In Medarot 4' Kirara uses 3 of them under her "Phantom Lady" guise, and can be fought via the Battle Simulator in Ryuutou School, after defeating Orochi. While the Right Arm and Head weapons were considered "Shoot" attacks in Medarot 3, they are now "Snipe" attacks for Medarot 4. In the anime The first time Mega-Emperor is shown, he is at regular size. Sent out by Dr. Armond, he rolls out from a helicopter and begins attacking everything in his sight. Mega-Emperor appeared after Metabee defeated Whitesword, who interrupted a robattle between Ikki and Space Medarotter X. After he proved to be too powerful for any Medabot to handle Space Medafighter X's Arcbeetle "defeated" it, removing his medal manually before falling down a cliff and into the water. The second time Mega-Emperor is shown is as a giant version named Giant Emperor (English name Giganko), used to cause riot in the city. The Select Corp tried stopping him, sending their Air-Pteras, Attack-Tyrannos and Landbrachios, who made no damage to Giant Emperor. Metabee, Rokusho and Arcbeetle even used their Medaforces against him, with little success. Giganko was ultimately "defeated" when Ikki and Metabee illegally eject his Medal manually (similar to what Arcbeetle did before). Related Medabots Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Medarot 2 Medarots Category:Medarot 3 Medarots Category:Medarot 4 Medarots